we_happy_fewfandomcom-20200222-history
Robot
.]] Robots were introduced in the They Came From Below ''DLC. Acting as the main enemies, their parts have been used to create the various devices throughout Wellington Wells. History Created by an extinct alien race long ago to serve them, the robots eventually learned how to feel and created their own society after their creators died. On August 12,1959, Helen Faraday opens up a portal to this dimension and captures one of the robots, breaking it apart to learn more about it. This is where she discovers that they are powered by Motilene and figures that it would be a far better form of power than wood gas that they used before. She then plans to trap another robot and teach it english. On March 2, 1962 she decides to invent Jubilators to get rid of the dead bodies filling up the streets and various other kinds of devices (Joy Detectors, Spankers, Peepers, Compliment Machines, etc.) in response to the Executive Committee, revealing that she created these devices from the parts of the robots. Events of ''They Came From Below DLC Dr. Faraday gets the idea to turn them into agricultural robots since the food shortage in Wellington Wells was getting dire. When Roger discovers these devices he oversees one robot taking off the head on the hellish device and repeating the word "Sorrow", realising that they have feelings. Roger finds a dismanteled robot on a medical bench, after activating the robot he reassures it that he disagrees with Faraday's actions, the robot in turn responds with "I thought humans did not have the capacity for empathy". Roger then learns of the Positronic Converter that is used to hijack their feedback loops and make them love their enslavement. In the end, Watson, the robot Helen taught english, takes her for "reprogramming". Saving their race from further enslavement for good. Variations There are three types of robots encountered in the game. Regular These robots are the most common out of the three, they are about as tall as Roger. Their attacks include either whacking the player with their hands or charging an electric circle around the player that they have to run out of if they don't want to be electrocuted. Small These robots are introduced at the second part of the game, in which hoards robots have suddenly broke loose and is killing everyone in Inis Holm. They are half the height of regular robots and their arms seem to be stuck in the air. While they only have one form of attack, whacking the player, they are significantly faster than the other robots. Boss Only three of these robots are encountered in the DLC, they are huge and extrememly strong, but also very slow as they can't run towards the player. Their attacks seem to be punching the player. Trivia * The robots quote the word "Exterminate", a famous line reference to fictional extraterrestrial mutant race the Daleks from Doctor Who (1963). * The alien symbol language is Hobo Signs, beggining in the 1880's up until World War Two. Which was used by hoboes to aid them and others find help or stay clear of trouble. * A blueprint for the robots can be found in the room holding the dismantled robot, the pose mimics that of Da Vinci's Vitruvian Man. * What's different about the two variants are the antennas on their head. Gallery RobotEncounter.png|First spotted robot. RobotTurnedOn.png|Dismantled Watson that Roger encounters. Scraps.png|Robot parts used for devices. RobotBlueprints.png|Robot blueprints. RobotTorture.png|The Positronic Converter. RobotHat.png|A dead robot holding a hat. DeadRobot1.png|A dead robot holding another robot's head. DeadRobot2.png|A dead robot holding another dead robot. Bot and James.png|Watson next to James Maxwell. Category:Enemies Category:Characters